Allegations (Paulie X reader)
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Never make allegations


Allegations Paulie X tomboy!reader

 **A modern au, cause I can. This is also my first X reader story**.

It all started when you started working there. The work wasn't necessarily hard, it was just the worker. Your boss. He was telling you off, saying you was showing too much skin, and that you needed to put on a shirt. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with the way you dressed. You wore long leggings and a half shirt. Your breast wasn't that big. You are about an A…B tops. So, what was this guy's issue? Not liking how he was call you a 'scandalous devil'. You started telling him off.

"Oh, so what you want me to do is wear a dress that covers every single part of my body? You must also think I shouldn't be working as a carpenter; that I should be a housewife 'cleaning and cooking' waiting for the man to bring the bacon home. Ya know, that's very sexist for you to think." You told him off.

Paulie's mouth was slightly opened, with a slight pinkish hue on his face. The near-by carpenters workers also didn't know how to reply. Apparently this is the first time they heard someone say that directed to Paulie.

"I ain't sexist." He finally grunted, walking away.

-o-

It was ninety-one degrees and the sun was beaming down its rays, **hard**.

You cursed when it finally reached noon. And to think, the temperature is gonna go up more soon. This was one of the rare occasions when you wore shorts. Honestly, even though you grew up with a lot, and I mean a LOT of older brothers, and being more comfortable being around guys more than girls, you felt so awkward wearing things that showed a certain amount of legs. Mainly because those said men never tried to hit on you. So it was weird when the workers were 'checking you out'. But it was so damn hot, that you couldn't help it.

"(Y/N)! What are you wearing?!"

You sighed before turning around to the prudish man. "Um Paulie, you probably need to get your eyes checked if you don't know what I'm wearing."

"I know what you're wearing. You're wearing clothes that shows WAY too much skin! This is a man's work place!"

You scoffed from being amused. "Man's work place? Okay, Paulie technically, since I, a woman, is now working here, this is now a unisex work place. So don't give me that bullshit. Second you're complaining about the guys here getting distracted, what about me?! Don't you think seeing you guys being shirtless is gonna distract me. That's is so unfair. Unfairness equal to being sexist. You're a sexist man, Paulie!" This seemed to have gone for months. He would complain and you would call him sexist.

"FOR GOD SAKE, I AIN'T SEXIST!"

"You're not proving otherwise." You pointed out. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to work."

-o-

Okay, you had to admit it was very amusing to make allegations, even when it doesn't involve Paulie. You just enjoy making people flustered and make them wonder if that's what they sounded like that's what they said.

One example is when you was talking to Kaku. Despite those few times you wore shorts and leggings, you like wearing baggy pants. You also liked to wear caps and even t-shirts. They were just more comfortable for you. You are also short tempered and hardly cried or whined. Not to mention, your hair was short and your breasts wasn't that big either. So let's just say, it wasn't the first time someone thought you was a guy… or gay.

Kaku is a honest man, but he didn't call you gay. He just pointed out that you dressed more like a guy.

You tilted you head. "Are you implying that since I wear baggy clothes I'm a lesbian?"

"W-wha, I didn't sa…"

You didn't let him finish as you continued. "Are you saying that I like to play with other girl's breast since mine are small?"

"W-well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did since I seen women do that…"

"I KNEW IT! You think I'm a lesbian! Well I'll let you know that I love men just as much as any straight woman… or gay man."

"But I never said any of that!"

"It sounded like it to me."

"B-bu…"

But one thing for sure about your allegations…

You started to chuckle. "Calm down, Kaku. I was only joking."

…they were mostly played for laughs.

-o-

It was pretty dark outside when you decided to leave the construction site. You were the very few people to stay for overtime today.

You drove for the past five minutes when you entered the back way which was a quicker way to your apartment. There wasn't any driving on the street, so enjoyed yourself on a car-less street. It was then when you saw a car in the side of the rode pulled over. The driver was opening his trunk.

Normally, you knew better to help a stranger doing such thing, this world was full of crazy and demented people, but when saw a familiar one on the back of a jacket and apparently blond slick hair, you knew who it was.

You pulled over your car, about to assist your fellow coworker.

"Hey there Paulie!" You said, getting the other's attention.

He moved his head away from the truck and turned to you. "What are you doing here?"

"So, I'm not allowed to drive though this street then stopping to help a coworker?"

"I'm surprised you would even want to help me." He responded.

"I don't hate you, Paulie; if that's what you thought."

He didn't say anything to you. He only cursed when he pulled out a portable gas carrier tank, only to find it empty. You noticed it of course.

"I could take you to the nearest gas station. If you want."

"Really?"

"Sure." You turned around with you arms behind you back and walked to your car with Paulie coming.

When you settled into the car, you turned on the gas and left. As you was busy looking ahead, Paulie was looking around your car.

"You drive stick?"

You kept a straight face. "Are you implying that since I'm a woman that I can't drive stick? That's very sexist for you to say. You're a sexist man, Paulie!"

"God damn it, (…). I never said that. Stop adding words I never said."

You were quiet. Until… "You never said it… but you thought about it. And you just implied it with your question along with you sounding disbelief. I took criminal justice as my minor in college, I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm starting to think you're bipolar."

"I'm not bipolar. I'm just like making allegations. But, with you it's different." You replied.

"How so?" The blond asked.

"You keep calling me scandalous when I decided to not wear jeans and baggy clothes." You said, looking back at him for a second. "If you want me to stop calling you sexist, then I suggest you respect me and stop calling me immoral. Just because I sometimes wear shorts or half shirts doesn't mean I'm trying to get attention. Deal?" You took one hand off the wheel and had it out beside Paulie.

"…Deal." He shook your hand.

 **I got the idea of writing this and all the allegations when I was thinking about my oc, Eferhilda Wyvern. And even though she's from my Fairy Tail fanfics I am the type of person who paid my ocs with characters from different fandoms. But I figured I would've gotten more views and comments/reviews if it was an X reader**


End file.
